The Crown of Peace
by meijosui
Summary: Luanne is a daughter of a politician and her exposure to media and morality challenges her priority in her family. She slowly learns the secrets of politics and the current craze of Duel Monsters, she encounters a certain boy who as determined as her to get what he wants. As long as they bargain for it... MarikOC and has romance but that's later.
1. Prolouge

**The Crown of Peace-Prologue**

_'"The World is a wonderful place, a place of time; great cultures and mankind._

_Societies established are reflected by the cities of the divine…_

_Indeed this prophecy of the coming ruler will come as darkness._

_It will be the coming age of creatures in your hands instead of stones…_

_Although wars will wage but the ruler shall conduct oneness [peace]…_

_Destiny will decide the one who is worthy of the Throne.'" –The Book of Y-meta, Sands of Hwt-ka-Ptah translated._

_ The young boy admired the literature; he knew he wanted to see the world. He couldn't sleep and as his 4__th__ year living in this household, he valued harmony. In the echo of the night, he could hear a solemn female voice humming though the night. She must have been studying also; with only a schedule of three hours sleep within the 24-hour cycle…time was precious. The dusty humidity made him feel drowsy so he shut his book. He traced the humming to the well room where he mainly finds solitude and reverie._

_ As his eyes met the sapphire eyes of the older girl who was at the little patch of garden filled with bouquet. The lesser lunar glowed vibrantly on her ivory hair and the round blossoming garden bed. She smiled as she has a stand of flowers oddly connecting like a chain. It was only two inches and she was sitting gracefully with her handy-work._

_ "Here, you finish the rest. I was thinking of decorating for the new moon but we don't have enough flowers yet. Time for me to get some chores done okay, little brother?" The boy nodded and she gently passed the chain of flowers on his tiny palms. "Uh-huh, I 'll think of something." The girl sprinted down the hallway._

_ Time had passed, as one hour had flown away. The boy was holding his handiwork and entered the girl's bedchamber. She stood up, "Ishu, Ishu… finished!" She turned around and saw a perfect ring of flowers with her little brother giggled. "Sister… For you…"_

_ The girl smiled and silver droplets of tears as she received the gift, "Brother, it's beautiful."_

_ "Do you think it's good enough for the new moon?" The boy said sheepishly. "It looks pretty on you though. Like a crown…"_

_ "Yeah, I could wear it in the new moon. It can be our own symbol of peace."_

_ "The crown of peace…" The boy remembered what he read._

_ The two siblings hugged and the little boy gently kissed the sister on the cheek._

_ "We represent the pharaoh for peace. You must have been reading 'The Book of Y-meta', that text only speaks truth when you least expect it."_

_ "Why do you say that sister?" The young boy inquired._

_ "Many prophecies did not come to pass. At least from the forefathers that wanted a sign for the coming of the ruler but doubts slowly conjured in our clan. I just hope it doesn't for us."_

_ "Ishizu… stay strong okay… for me! The Ruler will come again and claim peace. There will be Equilibum…"_

_ "Equilibrium…"_

_ "Yeah that, equilibrium in the realm of light and of the shadows."_

* * *

_A.N: I'm super exited about this but I don't how far I'm going to write this. My previous one is on a very long hiatus... Downfall to Affection. Yeah it's a MarikOC story and there aren't many out there. Anyway review and if not I'll probably discontinue. I have a full time job and my life is occupied by that. ENJOY!_

_meijosui_


	2. Pilot of the Middle Khait

**The Crown of Peace**

**Chapter 1-Pilot of the Middle Khait**

**Luanne Quibilah Issa Khait POV**

I lived my entire life being under my father who is the Vice President of Egypt: Badru Khait. Being the middle child and all, no one pays any attention to me. I have an Older Brother: Wati Khenemu Khait, an Older Sister: Nubit Bahiti Khait is and twin Brothers: Atsu Bomani Khait amd Idogbe Osaze Khait. I go by a very long name in such I nickname myself 'Lick-it-Quick-Lu'. Okay Brace yourselves… I'm Luanne Quibilah Issa Khait. Let it roll through your tongue as you repeat it. I'm the only child that has a name from and English background and four names. And God must have played a prank on us but our personality fits our name. Well I'll tell you more about them but I'm trying to make a point that I live pretty much a solo life. However I don't feel lonely as a matter of fact. I have my companions with me. They are my Duel Monsters deck and I plan to conquer the world with them… Jokes! I wish… No one gives a damn about ruling the world these days unless you are conspiracy theorist that believes the New World Government is working on an agenda. No war is all I ask. I go to High School and I get so much attention from the school because I'm simply a Politian's daughter. With that said, I'm currently observing a duel at school. Next thing you know I get a phone call from one of my dad's secretary for a press conference. Indeed my time is definitely occupied with study and being in the front page of local headlines newspapers if I'm lucky. It's only when my family is invited to be present then I'm spotted somewhere in the media.

**End POV**

"Luanne here, splendid day to you Bes! Yes… Sure, so the limousine is at the front?" Luanne held her phone casually.

"Yes my lady, make your way here if you may proceed." Bes said politely from the other end of the line.

Luanne entered the vehicle without hesitation, tossing her backpack to the side seat. She closed the door and sighed.

"Miss Luanne, the third conference is international but for now this first one is only addressed to United Nations." Bes informed Luanne, next to the chauffeur Jumoke.

"Jumoke, I'm confident in father's judgment and the support of the president. Opinion Polls are only figures but can the opposition win the hearts of our people? I'd say I highly doubt it… I can only hope father's proposal in the third conference would do that. If the general public can inquire our current legislation, I'd be very happy to answer them."

"The security is tighter Luanne, the Chairman of the United Nations had arrived. Any chance of a riot may happen but lets ensure things don't get out of hand. Wati isn't coming so control would be much swifter." Jumoke replied her.

**Luanne's POV**

Wati, is my elder brother. He's never home and he's a complete jerk. Actually I could say the same with Irisi, a selfish bitch who only cared about her image. They are both irresponsible adults and only prolong trouble for father. I mean they are suppose to stand up for the family name and for some reason I feel like I'm bearing all that responsibility. Wati joined the army at first and then later went into air force. When it didn't work out he want into studying law. Then he stated doing arts because he wanted to search his inner soul and fair enough it was a combined degree. Then that's where he started rebelling in his philosophical studies. A rebel at heart and that's where the name comes in.

Nubit is a bitch, a bimbo who prefers to live by fashion and meaningless riches. This is my interpretation of her name. She would manipulate guys and sleep with them. Yes my father almost disowned her for sleeping with one of the minister's son. She bloody wears thick makeup and sometimes I imagine her in Moulin Rouge. Instead of fashion, her career should be linked in running a brothel under her well know identity. A bitch. Period. Love her but can't be associated with her.

Looks like the security has taken its toll. There are protesters outside the parliament. I wonder why they have chosen Egypt this time but I totally support the United Nations and all it's policies for the world. I guess I'm already here to discuss matters, well more my father. Paparazzi as usual flashing and sticking their microphones down your through so that I can be in the front page. I will never have a private life and walking to the entrance is a struggle. I guessed the few aren't interested in the daughter of the Vice President, especially the one that doesn't stir up trouble.

There are at least 48% of attendees are general public and the 62% belonging to a political party or a fraternal group. Most are aristocrats or even entrepreneurs. All together makes up approximately 1759 people. I happen to be the important in this event under the Egyptian sun. I have to pass through the heavy security… my identity card and my status are all recorded as mandatory procedures of the Press Conference.

**End POV**

Before Luanne got a chance to register her attendance at the Information Desk, a tall dark security guard came to stop her path.

"You, please step aside… children are prohibited in this Press Conference." The security addressed Luanne.

"And I came all the way from school receiving a call from my father's secretary requiring my presence. I highly doubt my father would change his mind so quickly. I could call the Federal Counsel to have you removed for misconduct to a politician's daughter". Luanne said strictly.

The security guard's mouth was wide open but no words came out. Luanne rolled her eyes and walked passed the man. As she reached the desk, she placed her identity card at the entry gate and her bag at the security check. When it was done, she knew which room to enter and which seat to sit on.

Luanne, no one would know this average girl in her uniform was Badru Khait's daughter unless she reveals otherwise. Badru Khait, the Vice President of Egypt and the hero the people longed for since the riot recently. As she entered, the seats were filled, except for one. On the right was a tall man with sunglasses and a hood on. His ears were pierced with to dangling gold ankhs. Luanne, being the courageous and an extrovert walked over.

"Is this seat taken sir?" Luanne smiled to the man. He did not respond at first so Luanne just placed her bag over the handle.

"It was reserved, but you may take it." The man replied. He was holding a phone and a Bluetooth device of some sort. When she sat she was surprised he had his name on the desk for the guest to be known. It read 'O. R Kamir' and her desk was 'Luanne Q. I Khait', she placed her own. He had a sunglass on and a turban on. Luanne turned on her Smartphone to the UN in Manhattan news. Her job was to publish a blog in the New York Times for the Arabic audience internationally.

"Excuse me, could I borrow the pen please?" Mr Kamir asked Luanne. She nodded nonchalantly as she concentrated on the report and the upcoming talk. She kept typing as the conference went and she stretched. While many were leaving, the press remained for Badru Khait's Q&A session. Luanne was really tired so she lazily packed her things and published her article after proofreading her material. She took a long sigh, stretched her back and left the conference room. Luanne rummaged her bag for her phone but realized she left it in the room. "Shit, my phone!" She sprinted back to the conference room.

"You must be looking for this madam?" Mr Kamir said and Luanne squealed to her surprise. The man has hieroglyphs scarred on his left side of his face. He held her pen he burrowed earlier and her smartphone in each hand. Luanne smiled and gently took her belongings. "Thank God, you saved me." Mr Kamir walked away without a word. Luanne then tilted her head; "Hey wait! With my sincerest gratitude, how about a coffee or something?" Mr Kamir turned around as the invitation struck his mind. He grunted in response and nodded. Luanne led the way.

At the café, Luanne had a chai latte and a blueberry cheesecake and Mr Kamir had a flat white. The café was filled with tourist and what seems to be a rushed service for all.

"Anyway, I'm Luanne and I'm one of the publishers…I also play an important role in this country. So every time an issue has been raised from Egypt, I'm the correspondent representative. I send my materials to Manhattan, which some day I will go. The real United Nations Head Quarter is there and it's my dream to be part of them. My dad helps runs the country, besides that I like duel monsters and I'm pretty pro at this. I won the regional school tournaments 5 years in a row, I wanted to try I Duelist Kingdom but I was grounded for the first time." Luanne paused and Mr Kamir merely nodded. Luanne raised her eyebrow. " So… how about you?"

"Odiah Ryan Kamir, you may call me Odiah..." Odiah simply said.

"Uh, pleasure to meet you…" Luanne wanted to hear more. "Well okay, anything else like where you're living, what do you do as occupation. If you're not comfortable that's fine."

"I work for a Firm, which exercises a One World belief system. If you have read the news lately, you would have a rough idea. If you are aware, most policies; bills; legislations; commandments and law have been past down from elite societies." Odiah informed her.

"Elite societies, meaning secret organizations of some sort. My family does not have such affiliations with the elite but really… I'm very fond of the unity of the world. I mean a simple trade, such as technology or entertainment, can attain peace and harmony. I mean could you Egypt without rioting, legal action without corruption or reducing human trafficking? Anyway Odiah I must go, nice meeting you." Luanne pulled out a piece of paper and tore it in two. She handed one to Odiah and kept one to write her number. She handed her written piece to the Egyptian man and he did the same.

"Well Odiah, give me call if you need a hand with your Firm or company. Love to hear more about you and you know…" Luanne smiled, staring at his intriguing scars on his face.

"I'm sure our partnership will be valued, Miss Khait. However a word of warning, you must awaken your senses. It is not just the daily grind of politics and human intelligence you be dealing with; it is a forces of the unknown." Odiah placed a pair of Spellcaster cards in front of her and made his way to the cashier and exit. As she flipped the cards, it revealed an ultra rare card and a rare card, _Empress of Prophecy_ and _Emperor of Prophecy_.

* * *

**A.N: There is a lot of aliases and inversion of name to compliment the alias. I don't know how to develop her character yet but a series of events will change/shape who she I'm talking about Luanne. Imagine Marik and Luanne... *fan self* I'll come...Yup this is taken place before the acquiring of the Wing Dragon of Ra. I haven't describe Luanne's appearance but the next chapter in a quirky way.**

**Enjoy! meijosui**


	3. Inner Riot

The Duelist Heiress: Thanks for hunting down this story. I read it through online again and I'm like...TYPO! I'll find time to correct them and yes Chapter 3 is also written. Love you for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Sounding the Inner Riot**

Back as the Khait's residence, the twins Atsu and Idogbe were studying or at least people think they were. Wati is out for a drink at the veranda and Nubit is in her room posing with her cell phone with a heavy amount of make up and her cyan cocktail dress. Samara Khait, their mother was reading upon psychology books as she is in her final year of her PHD. Finally Badru Khait is busy with speeches and keeping an update on the latest news on the current uprising protests.

As Luanne walked in discreetly hoping no one had caught her missing dinner of even cutting close. "Luanne, could you make dinner?" Samara called out. Luanne rolled her eyes, to her relief none of them had dinner and it was already 7pm.

" Sure, so you guys were waiting on me the whole time, mom?" Luanne asked as she climbed up the marbled staircase.

"No, just finishing my thesis and Annabelle our maid is on sick leave." Samara came out of her study room.

"Traditional Kushari and Qatayef… sound great?" Luanne asked

"I think you can read my mind my darling." Samara thumbs up to her daughter.

"Awesome, I'll cook right away…" Luanne sprinted to the kitchen and turned on the kitchen television. She dressed her checkered apron and started to raid in the fridge for ingredients.

"This is going to be a long dinner," she whispered to herself. The radio was blurring at the background as she started cooking. She added the precise spices from her memory to her Kushari and enough sauce. The news caught her set attention on the radio as she finished of her Kushari and placed it on a serving pot.

_"…There are approximately 70,000 people in who have join in Alexandria protesting against the marshal law. What seemed to be a friendly protest has cause a riot up at the North East. There are at least 154 severe casualties. In actual fact the militants were amongst the protesting civilians. Grenades were set off and just as the President Moyez's speech was broadcasted. The area is sealed as the uproar began._

_'"…We will end human trafficking; create a prosperous utopia if many of us agree. Regardless of our race, religion, and ethics. All if needed is a surface governing of our people in democracy. We shall end corruption in this country of Egypt."' As this speech had taken place some militants demanded the assassination of the President himself…."_

Luanne turned it off. She hated how the people do not understand what the president intend for his people. The government is doing their best for the people but the people are refusing the solution… or maybe there is more to the government itself. Advocating without knowledge may be a dangerous path but she knows enough. There is no conspiring society in the world, why would there be?

Then she sets up the table and dinner was ready. Luanne rang the meal bell that their family invented. It beats calling for everyone scattered in the mansion. Wati lazily came with his Duel Monsters deck in his hand and a bottle of beer in the other hand. "Lu, I was gonna go out and hit the road but wouldn't hurt to spend some time with my baby sister." He seemed tipsy and lazily lounged on his seat."

"Yeah definitely a night for dueling my bro… haha" she sarcastically said. "Like I want to spent time with a drunk brother." She whispered.

As she walked over, Nubit came and saw what was served. "Oh splendid, more carbs to add to my butt. I'm bailing." Nubit said

"Fine starve, see if I care you stick insects" Luanne retorted back.

"Bitch, you know nothing about modeling and let alone you're not fit to be a model's sister." Nubit was angry.

"At least I don't lie around with boys and impale my reputation as the Vice President's daughter!" Luanne trying to match her voice to the high level.

"Can I eat now?" Wati nonchalantly said.

"Go ahead Wati…" Luanne said, but Nubit snapped "No!" at the same time.

Then the twin boys came to join the feud as one of the came and picked the bowls to start eating. The other did he same until one climbed up the chair nearby and poured some Kushari on Nubit's head. The boys started laughing as Nubit did not know at first until she felt something and Luanne watched with shock. Idogbe winked at Luanne which cause a short burst of laughter, but then she stopped to see Nubit about to slap her.

"What's going on?" Badru said and Samara walked in as well. Nubit was furious and screamed with rage and stomped off.

"Wati, why didn't you intervene when your sisters are fighting?" Samara asked.

Wati just shrugged. "I'm out". He left and started the car.

"Idogbe, you're grounded for doing that to your sister". Badru said to one of the twin.

"She didn't want to eat… she said it was too fatty for her…" And the other twin went back to his room.

**Luanne's POV**

Irony… irony is the world is a mess, my family is a mess and I am stuffed. What seemed to be a possible 7-member dinner became a 4-member dinner. I know this much, I want answers to peace, not why we exist of the purpose of life. It's true I don't sympathize Wati and Nubit but a part of me wanted to help wash Nubit's hair after Kushari was poured on her or stop Wati in his track and take him to see the movies. I sat down with the remainder of the family eating the meal that evidently mocks RIOT.

Then dad caught my attention, "Luanne darling tomorrow there is a public meeting."

"Uh huh, is everyone attending?" Stupid question…

"Of course, I want all my family to represent me" Dad was serious when he said everyone. My dad may not know every strategy of debate but his confidence is strong and he is stern. Our family kind of resembles the Ottoman Empire. I love the Turks!

After dinner was finished, Atsu volunteered to do the dishes. I was in my room just staring at the mirror. My once well-groomed high bun was now let down. My fuzzy brunette hair created a frame around my face up to my shoulders. My nose is almost like Pinocchio's; no it's just sharp. I have uncommon pearly eyes. So let's says it's light grey, which runs in our family. Naturally tanned, even if I hate catching the rays, it runs in the ethnic group and a high cheekbone. I have round blue-framed glasses and no one to my surprise have made fun of me, no I lied many laughed at my 'Harry Potter' cross Hermione Granger' look. I act my part so really my outward gawkiness compliments my inner wits.

Public meetings are always early especially if it's the second conference, which means I have to nestle in my bed. The general public gets to have their say in a particular situation or question the authorities. I didn't even get time to practice Duel Monsters online and another day to miss school with legitimate reasons. Hmm I wonder if I could use those two cards that man gave me. Maybe politics does have esoteric societies; perhaps he is one of them. This calls for investigation…Odiah… he didn't even specify what help he wants from me. I… am so… tired… I shall brush my teeth, wash my face and call it a night.

**End POV**

**El Obour- 2****nd**** Conference Public Meeting, Alexandria**

Luanne was in her opal business dress revealing her symmetrical collarbone and a neat high bun. Approximately 893 people were present for the live hearing on the cause of an ongoing riot. The issues and agenda were listed: The Civilians' Rights to Diplomacy; The United Nations Act of the Human Rights; Anti-Religious discrimination and Supreme Council of the Armed Force's Executive Legislative Law. Luanne sat next to her mom, and the rest of the family in the front row.

"Mom, I think these agendas were covered before. This hearing is almost pointless." Luanne whispered to Samara.

"I guess the general public could examine those agendas closer. Once you finish your report, there will be an intermission so we can take a break at the park or something."

"That is if dad still has something to discuss to the general public. Some of these people are from the first conference." Luanne looked around.

"I wouldn't have come if your father hadn't refuse do the laundry yesterday. I have to do a bit of nagging in how he presents himself. On the plus side, I get a little break from my research." Samara chuckled.

Wati and Nubit were particularly looking at their phones rather than showing their support. They were out of it. Luanne rolled her eyes. The twins were having a nap in their chairs that was fine for now.

From afar, Luanne turned around and spotted Odiah and three other people who seemed to be his entourage. All four men were dressed in fine suits. Luanne then turned back to see her father next to the President. As the meeting commenced, Luanne had her laptop turned on and typing the reports.

During intermission, there was the announcement of a smaller hearing where the people could openly ask the politicians questions in the afternoon. Luanne was out of the building hoping to catch some fresh air but only caught the aridity of the air. Odiah was standing next to a limousine talking to a passenger she couldn't quite make out who it is because of the tinted reflection on the glass window.

"Odiah!" She sprinted whilst holding her brief case towards the vehicle.

"Miss Khait, pleasure to see you again" Odiah sounded hesitant but smiled.

"I think I believe in the secret society stuff but you need to tell me about it. Also thanks for the cards. Not that I'll use it but-"

"Lulu, We're going in!" Samara motioned for her to walk with her.

"I'll see you inside okay?" Luanne chuckled awkwardly turning her heels towards her mom.

When the audiences were assembling, Odiah now was inside as well in the back row. Luanne was not to been seen this time as the hearing is more intimate. Any exposure of the politician's personal life can be a potential weakness, especially family.

"Now we shall commence our hearing, your question or discussion per turn shall be 10 minutes with each member of the parliament. Any longer, the court will dismiss the question. There will be ushers holding microphones for the audiences. Respect towards the members of the parliament is crucial; any misconduct of language will be regarded as an offense to the Court of Egypt." The Chairperson announced.

A hand was raised and a lady stood, "Sir Khait, you mentioned earlier that you wished to look further to the US legislative law. Their Democracy is a model for many countries that struggle to keep the economy at bay. How could it be if the US is struggling themselves during the financial crisis?"

"Excellent point, I think our economy is the result of Egypt's move towards a non-democratic society. Our financial crisis, not the US is the absence of our practice of our so-called 'democracy'. We are a nation with different ethnic groups as well as religious and our views. Our country is predominantly Islamist; Coptic Christians and other minorities. We believe as Secularists we also share the view on democracy as they do. Islamists also strive for peace but like holding a family name, they hold fast to the Quran. I'm merely stating that our nation can identify the peace similar to the US is we follow democracy. Now our Economy overall have been quite difficult to manage as of late. Since constant riots may have seen to be the cause, I do not solely blame the civilians for voicing out their opinion in the government's conduct. Our treasurer, have clearly stated the International Monetary Fund has reached liquidation. Tourists are declining and we have an unemployment rate of 10%. These figures recently presented is not a scare tactic but we a prospect of resolution." Badru answered.

"Thank you sir." The lady sat down.

"I am a Muslim, I definitely agree with you that we are aiming for democracy to it's full potential. I'm thankful that you have address the mutual relationship to be as one. I also like to make a point that the opposing party; which is the Islamists. Now more about the Brotherhood, I think religion and politics may serve better if separated. As a result of the recent riot, the UN and the US government are helping us so to speak. Human Rights are being questioned as a result. The Islamist Brotherhood deserves Human Rights, the Coptic Christians deserve Human Rights and Minorities deserve Human Rights. Can we share the Human Rights without hindering each other beliefs system?" A young man with black hair stood up.

"Humans Rights is a declaration for mankind to conduct their own rights. It may be a sound of unity but to a degree another separation. Frankly Humans Right I part of the solution but it is up to the people to decide. Fortunately we are under the UNDP that has Human Rights as one of their main agendas." President Moyez spoke.

Everything seems to be going smoothly and Luanne trusts her Father to deliver great answers to the people's confusion if they had one. Paparazzi were not present in this hearing. Until…

* * *

**A.N 1: **Political Shenanigans... This chapter is dedicated to Egypt 2013. Discard the differences and love one another. It breaks my heart to see this beautiful country in a mess. Whether you're in Secularist group or Islamist, find the common grounds. Life is too short for war and corruption. I may only see the news in the surface but remember the blessings of the Nile the the ages. I'll continue to pray y'all!

**A.N 2: **My mistake, Samara is also an English name. Luanne and Samara are beautiful names. Secret Society stuff is always on the internet so it would be interesting to put a spin on the story. Luanne is only half opening her eyes.

**A.N 3:** Sorry if the story is not flowing quite yet. Have been going through work issues as well as being sick.

Enjoy!

Love **meijosui**


	4. The Awakening

**Chapter 3- Awakening**

A tall young man in platinum blond hair wearing Ray Ban sunglasses who was sitting next to Odiah raised his hand. "I'm amazed that the solution is down to international aid and not our own government finding their own feet. With tremendous respect, the UN could only declare help for this nation since three years ago. Promising Youths to have a voice, employment and reducing poverty. The Human Rights protects those who receive the documents. Could Social Justice be resolved if people who live in slumps receive no such documents? Let alone prevent their own misfortunes or help their neighbor for instance. Only intellects as such can contemplate what needs to be fixed but if one is stuck in a rut, then what is the use of the Human Rights. My point President and Vice President, is the solution seems very little and unrealistic. Waiting and discussing about the solutions your have already established but not pursuing the justice you hold fast to? The UNPD had offered us that solution and yet you are still discussing about democracy is not practiced enough in this nation. Socialism also offers equality, freedom from slavery and the rights to property in a different way. Anarchism, although a little extreme… also does offer liberty and a reform to the laws set. So who is to say Democracy is the only way. Could peace be attained by the full control of a government? I believe it can be if you looked at the ancient civilizations that have shared common had social hierarchy. It was a utopia for aristocrats, royalty but hell for slavery." The room fell silent. As the boy lazily held his pen to his mouth in contemplation of victory and pride, he had a smug look to him.

For a prolonging 5 minutes the panel was discussing the answers to an issue out of the agenda. This made Luanne frustrated. _Jerk._

Luanne walked out of the stage and took the microphone from the desk where the political panel was.

"What are you doing?" Badru hissed at Luanne but she ignored him.

"I see that you have not come here to solve the riot situation but rather displaying a mistrust to the government of Egypt. The wisest way to solve your inquiry is to weigh the pros and cons of each political system and all of us have in our own spare time. That is why we have Political Parties to represent the diverse systems and we conduct elections. We are classified as democracy because the citizens have every right to vote, which coincides with the Human Rights. Including citizens who live in poverty." Luanne assertively said glaring at the obnoxious teenager.

"Well since the authorities cannot answer my inquiry, young lady… define war, revolution, riot in the most simplest way as possible." The boy leaned forward to the microphone now staring at Luanne.

"It is disobedience to any law or treaty. I guess you could say enmity against people who have their own voice or opinion against the jurisdiction or legislation. Ironically, it is still under the belief system of equality forming another version of equality system," Luanne realizing where this was going.

"Even if you civil rights, there still will be a form of slavery, a bondage is everyway. If you own your own property for example, you are still bound to the mortgage. You still need to work under an employer to serve the rights of the societies' stakeholders. So all in all it is an endless fight or flight of ladders in the society hierarchy. So if one brave leader for example decides to rule in one system under Human Rights, for instance one who unites the world revolts the current systems we have now." The boy casually implied.

"Sir I know what you mean, the same UN had granted the Socialists to legislate the 'Agenda 21' in Britain and Australia. It includes indoctrinating the people's religious beliefs, depopulating the world and deforming a family system for the individual's rights all for the sake of environmental sustainability. No law can be justified and if 'One World Government' could attain peace through various forms of systems then the world must be ready as it is a whole new hierarchy. And sir you have breached the rules of the hearing in disrespecting the authorities, I will ask you kindly to leave." Luanne said like the idea of a little public humiliation.

"So have you… you're intelligent but you're not an authority but merely affiliated with politics. Our discussion is nothing more than a forum rather than a public hearing. So in all due respect, both of us must be dismissed." He smirked allowing the security guards to escort him out.

Luanne puts down the microphone and retrieved her brief case and followed on, exiting the room into the lobby. To her surprise Odiah followed too. He wasn't about to greet her but the boy that she had spoken to recently, passes her. The boy wore semi formal attire: a plane white button up shirt with the sleeves folded halfway and a mauve tie, a black formal vest, along with sunglasses. One similarity would be both men were wearing gold jewelry, which was rare.

She turned around with her brief case letting her hair out and the fuzziness sprang back to life. Luanne turned to approach the exit but Odiah tapped her on the shoulders.

"Miss Khait, would you like to join us?" Luanne glanced at Odiah and then to the boy that seem unimpressed for a while but quickly switched to his smug look as he raised his eyebrow. With his arms crossed.

"Sure Odiah-"

"-What kind of an alias name is that…?" The boy muttered under his breath.

"What…?" Luanne was confused with befuddlement.

"I go by the real name of Odion Rishid Ishtar. May I formally invite you to assist our firm that we have been talking about?" Odion had his hand out to shake.

"Sure, well thankfully you did not present yourself with an identification fraud, my name is the same as last time." Luanne shook his hand.

"Shall we proceed?" Odion suggested. All three headed out.

"And what's you name?" Luanne asked the boy walking next to Odion.

"Why should I reveal my name if you haven't formally introduce yourself Miss Khait?" The boy walked over to her and halted Luanne in her path, in an intimating kind of way.

"Uh-Excuse me?" Luanne said with disgust and huffed. "Fine… Luanne Quibilah Issa Khait and I'm 15, I'm a junior New York Times Correspondent for Egypt and a current student of St Mekhael School. "

"In that case, lets see how well you can identify my real name." The boy pulled out his wallet. There were 6 identification cards with the same photos but different names and occupation. As Luanne analyzed each card for legitimacy, _Namer Pili, Horemheb Soza, Amun Hamadi, Salih Kazemde, Tor Fenuku and Marik Ishtar._

"I'm tossing between this two. These are the only cards with legitimate fine prints." She held _Tor Fenuku and Marik Ishtar_ written in Arabic.

"Now what does your intuition say…? Whisper it to my ear…" Luanne thought for a little longer… _Ishtar, _just like Odion's Surname. _Chief Entrepreneur…_

The boy bent over "You're Marik Ishtar aged 16, Chief Entrepreneur perhaps involving a secret society…"

He then secured her chin gently to look at him with his tanned fingers; with the other hand he pulled his sunglasses up to his head. Now revealing piercing cold lavender eyes and a smirk. "Bingo…"

"Oh man… ha-ha, it's way too funny. Like the illegal trafficking of something? If so, aren't you afraid of me reporting to the federal authority?" She lightly averted her head and he let go.

Marik shrugged, "If so what are you going to tell them? That you've met two boys in the public hearing claiming they are involved in an illegal trafficking of goods, after violation the policies of the hearing itself in front of the President and Vice President? Who will believe you, after the current turn of events because believe me, I could deny very convincingly you know nothing about us. Authorities will be against you with limited leads you have."

"Soooo, I'm not a threat?" Luanne squeaked. Both men shook their heads.

"Well…Mr. Chief Illegal Entrepreneur, what do you sell Duel Monsters cause that's the impression I have from both of you." Luanne reached her pocket. It was the cards Odion gave to her.

Marik glared at Odion not to say another word, as Odion was about to reply. "It's a give and take business." Marik interjected.

"Cause I love dueling! Are you two duelists?" Luanne swinging her briefcase gleefully made Marik annoyed. Marik grabbed her briefcase and passed it on to Odion and puts his arm around her shoulder walking her through a few steps.

"From politics to introductions, and then comes interrogation and fanaticism… tell you what, tonight me at the DM African Region Annual Ball for duelists like us at The Four Seasons Hotel, San Stefano. Here is my number, you might get lost. I'll add you to guest's list and Don't. Be. Late." Marik reached his pocket for the invitation a gold oculus symbol sealed on an envelope.

"I'll be leaving for Cairo by then." Luanne pushed it back but Marik shoved it to her hand.

"I'll pay for you're accommodation, we'll even send you to Cairo because we're heading there as well. You really want to stay Luanne, you do… for me my dear…" She saw a gold flash somewhere behind and now her mind had changed for no apparent reason; a new wave of thought subdued her willful ones.

"Sure, I'll stay… for one night for… you…" Luanne was lost.

"Let's get going then. Odion, the limousine." Odion called using his phone.

As the limousine arrived, the chauffeur opened the door and Luanne hopped in first then Marik. Odion went from the other side.

As they arrived, the at the hotel Luanne quickly called a mom to let them at least know that she won't be going back to Cairo until tomorrow.

"Hi mom, I'm staying a little longer with a few friends I met today" Luanne held her phone.

"Oh honey, that's fine just stay safe okay." Samara informed her daughter.

"It's a Duel Monsters thing, I want to just check it out for a while. So I'm at the Four Seasons Hotel if you were wondering. Haven't checked in yet but which accommodation do you recommend?"

"I'd go for the Sea-View One-Bedroom Suite as it's only for one night. It's spacious and comfortable enough."

"Thanks, have a safe trip back."

"Bye- bye darling, I love you."

"Bye-bye mommy, love you too!" Luanne hung up and checked in before Marik and Odion.

A middle-aged lady with the most vibrant smile smiled at Luanne and welcomed her.

"Welcome to Four Seasons Hotel, Alexandria. How can I help you?"

"One Sea-View Suite for one night." Luanne said finding her purse from her brief case.

"One night, level nineteen. Any baggage service with that?"

"No I brought nothing." Luanne snickered awkwardly.

"Uh… great, here's your key card. How will you be paying this time?"

Marik walked to the counter, "Credit Card, and add one Royal Suite for two," he told the lady at the counter.

"Isn't that really expensive?" Luanne shocked at the choice for their accommodation.

"Unless you want to share, I like my stay to be extravagant" Marik casually suggested.

"No it's fine…"

"It'll be ironic if she stayed in the Presidential Suite." Odion joked to Marik; Marik chuckled and paid for the arrangement.

"Ma'am, you are on level 17, and you gentlemen are on level 18. Thanks for checking in with us and I hope you enjoy your stay.

When Luanne was up in her room alone, she decided to call Odion of shopping. It was dark already but not late.

"Hi Odion, could I ask you for an awkward favor? To go shopping for later tonight and over night stay?"

"It is dangerous during nightfall, sure meet me at the lobby." Odion said quickly and hung up.

Luanne and Odion shopped a one-hour and decided to sit at a public bench. Luanne looked at Odion as though he was reminiscing then he stated to talk.

"Do you remember the things we've discussed before?" Odion said staring at the sky.

"I do and I was thinking how I suddenly changed my mind. Is it magic, the unknown force you were talking about? Marik has some kind of persuasive power over people?"

"Marik can access into minds of people and operate the thought process. One of seven Millennium items he possesses beguiles the human mind when he wishes. Even worse, sending ones soul to the Shadow Realm. In secret societies, one leader must be made known to practice such craft from ancient sorcery. It also means you need to pay extra attention to how you approach him. These things you may wish to discuss with him but with vigilance, he is not an easy person to make amends with." Luanne nodded and is now registering Odion's words of exemplary.

"Thanks Odion, that was helpful." Luanne sighed.

"As a leader, he would have wanted you to call him instead of me, so if I informed him, he would have blamed you or decide to toy with you. That's why we left quickly." Odion explained.

"At some point it will happen because I naturally don't please anyone." Luanne adjusted her position uncomfortably.

"Not only for his sake but for yours, make sure you do not cross him. Marik can manipulate and cause grief to anyone. As a brother, I also serve him as a servant." He pointed to his scars on his face. This is a ritual covenant made to seal my loyalty. I'll let him reveal the rest in time." Odion said as Luanne listened warily.

"You're an amazing brother to have, my older siblings don't even give a damn about me anymore. I'm only sixteen and I had to find my own feet. Anyway let's head back." Luanne suggested.

"Do you need to do anymore shopping?" Odion asked.

"Nope, everything is set." Luanne hopped out of bench as Odion helped gather her shopping bags.

As both came back from shopping, Marik was waiting at the lobby indignantly. "Odion, you left no _word_ or _note_ of your _whereabouts_ and worse taking Luanne with you. You l_eft me_ to find both of you around the hotel like a _lost sheep_!" Marik growled as he crossed his arms released in outraged.

"I'm very sorry Master Marik, it will never happen a-" Marik grabbed Odion by his collar.

"So you dare think for a minute that I'll let the issue slide you fool? Explain_ everything _once we get to our room and pray tell that the _truth_ does not come out differently from the _Millennium Rod_." Marik hissed, now showing his unwavering temper. He released Odion and looked at Luanne mistrustfully for a second and sighed.

"Go prepare yourself for tonight… and remember Luanne dear, don't be late, if you can help it." Marik said sternly.

"I still have my invitation with me so it's-"

"-Half Past Nine, any later you will be locked out." Marik glared at her.

"Got that, so um… yeah… see you…"

Both Marik and Odion departed while Luanne lagged all her shopping up the elevator and to her room. She dumped all her stuff on the couch and let herself fall on the bed where it's comfortable. If she wanted to leave now she would do it now but her mind went against that. Now she's not too sure… opening the silvery envelope with the gold oculus sticker, she pulled out the velvet mauve invitation. "_This boy needs to be tested with his psychic ability, too kind at first but dangerous."_

_To: Unexpected Guest,_

_You are exclusively invited to the DM African Region Annual Ball hosted by I.R.H.G Inc. Meet us at the Four Seasons Hotel, Grand Hall 9:30pm to 2am 20th December…. All Guests must have formal attire; are permitted to purchase rare cards and participate in a small tournament._

_Kind Regards,_

_MI Chief Entrepreneur of I.R.H.G Inc_

* * *

A.N: This chapter was incomplete so I had to resubmit it to make a bigger picture. Marik's antics will slowly reveal..? I just think he might be a bit jealous of Odion for taking her out. IRHG inc... a company name of the rare hunters. Yes they are capable of running functions for the nation... Illegally! *evil laugh*


	5. Party and Bullshit

**A.N:** Still considering to discontinue this if no reviews are being made by the next chapter. I really don't time for this cos I need to apply for uni and work but writing is not a chore either. You may find mistakes but when I have time I will correct it my self. Yup seven page totalling in this chapter. Love meijosui.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Party and Bullshit**

The air was arid, with a glass of red wine on the most elaborate lounge, Marik was waiting for Odion to explain how he had met this Luanne girl and how she had been an inconvenience. Odion was bowing hoping he could protect the girl somehow without making a huge deal in his decision to let her join their journey.

"Well, why did you meet this arrogant, buffoon? Our simple task was to gather information from the so-called 'rulers of Egypt' yet you have to make us blow our cover. Marik was scolding his elder brother.

"When I met her, she was intelligent was beyond her age Master, she reminded me of you. She is as you would probably would know, the daughter of Badru K-." Odion humbly said.

"She is nothing like me… she is delirious; a naïve girl who thinks she can speak to me that way. I'm aware with whose the little brat's father and best you don't blow our agenda, you fool!" Marik butted in, he sneered.

"It is your first time meeting a girl of the post modern era with great influence. He experience and knowledge will come in handy." Odion explained.

"In that case for this strange looking girl, I will continue to win her trust and in the end betray the trust. And sever the hopeful ambition she holds fast to, her dreams, aspirations and her sentimental life. It always works with my mind slaves. All of them are useless… hmm I can't wait to see her break when she finds how easily I can manipulate her." Marik chuckled, while grabbing ice and dropping a few in his wine glass. Then his phone rang, "Oh and it's the little girl, wouldn't you believe."

"This is Marik," he said nonchalantly

"I locked myself out. I'm ready though but I accidently left the invitation and key card in the room. Could I meet you at the lobby quickly?"

"What! Now? You know you only have thirty minutes to do all that? I need to be there early… _Fine…" _Marik almost yelled.

* * *

Marik looked around and finally saw her. She was different with her straightened hair with crystal clipped sides; contact lenses and a red embellish maxi dress with red lipstick and ballet flats. Marik was in his formal suite sitting and talking to a little boy who was plump.

"I like to eat but people tease me all the time." The boy said sulking.

"You know what, kids at school teased me for being bookworm, no matter where you go, you will always find mean people who feels like they want something more. Hey don't loose heart, you're probably the fastest eater at school if there is a competition. A good friend of mine used to say, "Play duel monsters, not war." It's fun if you do it with a group of people and if you're good. No one cares anymore" Luanne cheered him up by hugging him.

"Thanks" the chubby boy hugged back."

"Luanne, there you are. So you want to reclaim your key?" Marik asked.

"Actually it was one of those rare blond moments where you're holding something that you're looking for. Well not that being blond is bad…" Luanne trailed off; Marik was not in the mood.

"Having a blond moment happens to me too, it is not uncommon when you have to go through the daily grind." Marik sighed.

"So is everyone from your company?" Luanne asked

"Most are my employees, some are regular card seekers like you. Just have fun." Marik smiled.

"Oh…"

" Just stick with me, nothing will go wrong. If you have both of them, we shall go together?" Marik rolled his eyes. He offered his arm and Luanne linked it.

As they arrived to the function room, there were empty seats and tables with violet satin tablecloths for the function. There was a dueling arena on stage. There are minimal decorations, only purple fairy lights dropping like rain and fake leaves scattered around the table. Luanne furrowed her eyes and they stopped at the front table, which was decorated with differently. With gold tablecloths, scarlet maple bonsais and indigo candlelight around the table.

As Marik chose his seat, Luanne wanted to sit opposite him at the large round table. He dragged the left chair beside him and pointed to the chair. "This is where you'll be sitting Luanne, sit here." Marik demanded.

Luanne pouted and shook her head cheekily. "I want to see the duel if there is one." Without a doubt Marik still sat opposite and so did Luanne as he rolled his eyes. Marik brought out a gold scepter to place it on the table and his dueling deck and sat there nonchalantly looking at them. Luanne took out her a piece of paper and a pen and started to sketch the bonsai. "So what's your religion, mister?" Luanne casually asked.

"You mean what I believe in? Well I believe in polytheistic system designed by our ancient forefathers. At least that was my birthright religion including the Sun god Ra who is the provider of the land. Amongst other ones, I believe that we may be granted a portion from Ra himself if power and rule is evident in the individual's capabilities." Marik explained quite nonchalantly. "How about you my dear Luanne?"

"Mine is more a relationship than a religion. I'm a Coptic Christian and I believe in a God that saves through His Son Jesus Christ. He died in place of our sins and we are completely atoned for and raised again. So I don't have a system of that sort where I have to gain power, goodness and works to be greater. It's Salvation and Eternal life given freely." Luanne puts down her sketch. "Bonsai!" She held it cheerfully.

"So does automatically mean I'm not saved because I don't believe in your God? I think my religion is sufficient to save souls and condemn souls as well. Sending a weak man to die will not bring salvation to people." Marik glanced at her drawing.

"Well I think you assume too much mister. My religion's prophecies have all come to pass. I'm no theologian but at least I know I have full assurance in. Like politics I know my father will deliver great policies to the people." Luanne said proudly.

"And I'll have you think that you're in a delusional world once we get out of hear. That's really beautiful dear." Marik snidely said.

"Do you know how to write in Hieroglyphs then?" Luanne asked.

"Yes, I'll write something for you." Marik set his cards on the table. Luanne came over and watched Marik draw a lion then a quail, a vulture and a wave. Luanne looked at the golden scepter and slowly about to touch with one finger. "Don't touch it!" Marik snapped and slapped her hand.

"Why not…? It looks like a flying one eyed monster with a pogo stick." She gave a skeptic look.

Marik slammed the pen on the table. "I will not have you insult my Millennium Rod. This very item will determine whether one lives or perishes." Marik said gravely.

"So it has a kind of magic to access…minds." Luanne said nervously.

"Who told you that?" Marik growled. He sighed remembering he cannot lose her trust, not yet. "Odion must have told you that, it does many things to the minds; I've many lose their minds before. It also provides sustenance in spells I do and it is a portal opening to a realm. If you have heard of the Shadow Games then this is one of the elements of… delivering souls to the feared Shadow Realm." Now holding the Millennium Rod in his hand.

"Oh, okay… so what's that saying?" She bit her lips and slightly shivered. Looking back at the hieroglyphs Marik drew, showing a bit of fear now that she had confirm the Millennium Rod to be magically crafted.

"Now I believe I have embedded fear in you and that's how it should be. Now to the changed subject, I believe it's your name. Though it means nothing in Egyptian, it symbolizes a warrior like trait and graciousness. Like the English meaning." Now writing the sounding of the consonants and vowels beside her picture. People were starting to come in and sitting on the allocated seats.

Luanne was starting to feel uncomfortable sitting with this guy, where was Odion when she wants him to be? As the seats were almost filled, Odion came and bowed to Marik. "Master, all members of the Rare Hunters are present. 96% of the special guests or regular duelists are present as well. Including Miss Khait." Marik accepted the information and whispered something to Odion's ear. Odion then instructed two men in suits to close the door for it was now 9:30 pm. The lights have dimmed and classical music was now playing in the background.

"Excellent, let the show begin." Marik was somewhat sounding sinister in his tone. Luanne was sitting tensely and Marik could sense it. "It's not an exam Luanne, relax." Marik smiled and resumed looking at his deck.

The waiters and waitresses were now serving cannelloni for entrée and as it reached their table Luanne realized how hungry she was as she soaked in the aroma. Odion and Marik were discussing something. Luanne decided to say grace quietly as she closed her eyes in silence. The she could hear Marik chuckling in the background as well. After praying, Luanne resumed eating as she picked up a fork. Then Marik leaned over and said, "There will be a duel…that is if you've brought your deck with you, would you like to participate with one of my most loyal employees?"

"W-what? I did bring it but I'm an amateur duelist even if I love dueling at school. None of your employees would want to duel me professionally, trust me." Luanne fiddled with her napkin nervously. Marik laughed, her statement was amusing from someone who was determined about politics and journalism doesn't match as a duelist.

"Well in that case, how about a professional duelist like me duel an amateur like you, just for fun and no catch." Marik convinced her. Luanne stared at him blankly and shook her head.

"I'm not in a dueling mode when there are people around, next time. Besides, it'll be great to meet new people." Luanne shyly said and looked around. Most of the people are male. Only ten female is present with a partner.

Suddenly Marik pulled her clutch and took her deck out and started browsing through her cards. "I see you fancy Utopia Archetype, some Chrysalis, Atlantean and Spellcaster Types. Mainly Light Attributes with an abnormal amount of common Union Monsters plus Spirit Monsters. Sadly you highest monster has a level of 7."

"Gosh you're evil, this means we'll never duel because I've just had my card analyzed by my opponent." Luanne playfully pouted and Marik just chuckled looking back at her cards.

"Well without my analysis, you would have lost because your trap cards and your spells are not sufficient enough. I would have humiliated you in front of an audience and you would've been shattered. So you said you have played at school and how many games have you won? Marik neatened her deck and placed it on his side.

"One in five chances I think or even eight but winning was a recent thing." Luanne sighed.

"Yet the 'evil' guy has had provided constructive feedback. No what do you say about that? So you have 39 cards all together and you are supposed to have around 60, you can never win in a tournament and let along participate." He winked at her.

"What's your deck like?" She grabbed Marik's deck and it all fell on their laps and floor.

"Are you insane girl, go quickly pick it up or you'll experience an unforgivable magic of mine!" Marik pointed at the cards as he growled at Luanne. They both squatted down and pick up the scattered cards.

"Magic Shcmagic, really is not that bad and it's gone down the drain. Exercising authority over someone, over a trivial thing is not going to solve everything." Luanne calmly picked up the cards and then started placing the cards she gathered on the table. Marik however gathered his and started counting. With the last card, Marik and Luanne picked it up together and their hands brushed one another's. Luanne blushed.

"My deck is not a mere trivial factor, it writes my destiny to be someone great, Luanne." Marik almost raised his voice as he was picking up more cards.

"There's 35 cards of yours up there so 25 in your hands. Correct, Mr. Grumpy Pants Ishtar?" Luanne winked at Marik. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed shaking his head. He packed deck in his suit pocket and helped Luanne up.

"Master Marik, we have gathered more information about the three exports from the State Antiquities. Most of them are from a lady by the name of Ishizu and another by the Rosetta Foundation." Five male in a suit bowed in front of the table. "However, we could not get a hold on the database set by the government to legalize our finances." Another voice came from his subjects.

"Ishizu is making things easy, it would prove that our next reunion will be incessantly soon. As for the finances, I need every possible hacking device planted in the Rosetta system. Any leads on the three cards must be reported immediately to me. If failed, I will not be merciful and I will see-" Luanne tapped on Marik's shoulder.

"You could just register as a small business with shares and bonds to invest legally. Hacking is only creating lost opportunities for your organization. Also the Rosetta Foundation is not a reliable source as they scavenge for secondary sources from the government's contingency plans. Globalizing different nations does trades; you need records of private shipment from that area, which you can get easily from the mailing database of Egypt. So research this better, you five… half good news to your employer is not expectable, unless you want your souls to be eternally damned in the shadows…? Then I suggest you work harder!" Luanne said despite of Marik's surprise state. He then smirked, applauding Luanne. The five left somewhat confused mixed with fear; though one was staring at Luanne sinisterly.

"I wasn't angry with their set backs but you're a natural in the threatening demeanor… Thank you for the information. You do learn fast… just be careful when you deal with them, you are not me." Marik smiled and took her up by her hand to the dueling arena with their decks. Luanne stepped up to the podium and Marik was behind her rather than opposite her.

"Just imagine you are in a real tournament, your opponents usually has the first hand strategy but not the backup. This doesn't mean cheating but planning in advance. If you have more than ten combination cards in you deck, you have a higher chance. Your average duelist will only have two to three and the rest are fruitless wonder. Also when you win you have to have faith in your deck like a companion. Though power also makes a difference, the more levels you get in your deck in every combination with annihilate your opponent's strategy. This arena is simulated with a dueling memory so go ahead and place with my deck Get ready for your draw phase." Marik explained to Luanne.

"And you couldn't be on the other side to duel me… oh and look I picked my best monsters too soon and no trap cards and spell cards, so that makes me a total failure." Luanne showed Marik her weak monsters.

"That's because you didn't shuffle it well enough and you need to be serious or you will lose this game in less than five minutes. In this case, you could put them in the graveyard and draw what is essential to play it on the arena. That's where you strategy comes in. You can't be nervous now, Lu." Marik was leaning against the rail.

"It feels intimidating I guess. Well have you forfeited a game before? Like letting go of a game even if your life depend on winning?" Luanne asked retrieving all her cards, showing that she has forfeited before even started a game.

Marik looked at her as though she had gone crazy. The crowd started stirred a little. Marik shook his head with disapproval with pursed lips at Luanne, "No, even if my destiny depends on one duel, I will never surrender any game." He sighed, "I could have help you win this duel but next time."

"How about a deal, you upgrade my deck and I will give you access to some government data? I for one hope to major in Media and Communications in Media Studies so I can provide some leads to making whatever you seek possible. Especially with a reputation and so on. With catch…" Luanne grinned and jumped off the arena and stage. She made her way back to the table. Marik stayed looking at the crowd, he realized these people are his pride, they work directly for his destiny and he has to greet them. As he stood there, he caught everyone's attention by raising his arm.

He looked at Odion to pass him his golden scepter. Odion held a lavender silk cloth to pick it up and walked over to Marik. As Marik held his scepter, "I like to thank you all for coming to this event. As you all know, our company supplies subsequently rare cards. In the fifth year, I hope gather more duelists like you to an expedition of fortune to gather more rare cards. Now sit back and relax for you are in for a long ride." Marik smirked and as Odion made the announcement. A large screen was brought down and the lights dimmed for footages of promoting the company.

As Luanne watched, an ancient Egyptian tune was playing in the beginning of the introduction. The eye of Wdjat shone through the projector. People started chanting in purple robes dueling and then cargos of ships delivering cards. 'For revolution' flashed before her eyes, 'For vengeance'; ' for power'; '…lets conquer the past and rewrite prophecy…' Luanne was bored after a while so she continued eating and fiddled with deck. Unbeknownst to her, the footages with the hypnotic music was mind controlling the audiences as Marik's Millennium Rod was at work. Luanne looked around and many of the audiences were in some kind of trance but she ignored it. She stood up to head to the bathroom. Marik was surprised the footage didn't affect her and hoped that she would come back soon. Luanne was simply indifferent,

As she entered the bathroom, a girl was looking intently at her. She wore a mauve robe, she's got tattoo around her neck and rolling a sheet of marijuana. With a quarter of her hair shaved and the rest with red dyed hair, Luanne knew she was a punk. She licked the sheet of rolled pot and smirked at Luanne. "This ain't no place for good little girls, especially for a child of the 'crown' family. Oh, I'm Sybille and I know everything about the Khaits."

The bathroom door was just close by so she walked pass smiling and quickly shut the door. "Hmm, especially if you are around our Master Marik. You should have stayed in your hotel room because all we are…Rare Hunters are naughty people. You are very rude you know, wait till I tell Master what you did while I'm talking to you. You should stay away from Master for I belong to him. You dirty dirty bitch." Luanne could smell the marijuana burning and every word of the girl's was menacing. Then she heard her leave and the door slammed.

Luanne thought for a minute, "_Does everyone here have issues? And what's with the robe?"_ As she finished washing her face she had a short flash of premonition of a labyrinth entrance, she hadn't had since she was eleven. As she walked out, something was different. Small groups were in robes, and were scattered around the room. They had hoods on and some kind of machetes and ricochets. In front of them is a duel between two individuals. Some were dancing at the techno music. Some had stalls of cards being traded. She could also see people snorting drugs and drinking bottles of whiskey. Some in robes were lounging promiscuously and making out. Luanne walked towards the table and Marik was being served like royalty. Sybille was on his lap making out or rather forcefully to make her do something as her expression is of submission and oppression. Luanne was surprised as Marik hand was down where it shouldn't be and grabbing her roughly by the arm. Other Rare Hunters were assisting Marik in some kind of playing around with other women. It was like a harem.

Odion however went over to Luanne, as he knew what it was about. "Miss Khait, come meet some of our leading employees."

"What just happened?" Luanne asked, wondering why Marik is now acting provocatively and slyly with Sybille.

"You should not encounter any Rare Hunters officially. Even if you haven't talked to them, Sybille is one of the elite Rare Hunters and she is highly regarded to him. "

"You mean to highly regarded… reminds me of my sister's love life…more like a sex toy is more I like it. It doesn't bother me, besides I'm just here for the cards." Luanne gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Anyway this is Carlton Rima; he is involved with Public Relations. You might know him from the Press Conferences and he co-runs the Al Jazeera. Bianca Hill, daughter of the Treasurer Von Attar Hill and you may recognise her too. Halima Ghada, card researcher and an affiliate marketer and Inas Hassan, photographer and media production. These people are safe Rare Hunters you could say and much more educated. They are also elites you can work with closely. Here are you cards Marik have added to you deck to make your dueling stronger. Though you are not a Rare Huntress, I will still support you." Odion said to her. The four teenagers came to meet Luanne.

"Oh my God! It's Luanne isn't it? I'm Bianca and I heard a lot about you. Oh and yeah stay away from that girl Sybille, she means trouble." Bianca cheerfully hugged her. She had a cocktail dress on and she was really skinny.

"They're not together though, Master Marik is just showing his authority and affection over Sybille just to tame her. I heard ya like journalism and stuff." Carlton asked.

"Very fond of journalism but not as much as dueling but I suck at dueling. So that's the little irony in my life" Luanne laughed.

"Oh man, at least your talent is not wasted." Inas said

"We should probably head back to our rooms, it's getting late. We're surrounded by goons and not to mention we are one of them." Halima added. "Luanne you're gonna like how this team turned out. We're gonna be rich as well by working here."

"So you guys have been working in this Rare Hunting business for how long now?" Luanne asked

"6 months." They all answered

"So why is everyone in an illegitimate company?" Luanne asked finding out from them.

"It's because it's legal to take cards from the loser of the game. We're just enhancing the productivity line." Carlton said.

"You Fool, if you don't obey me, I will strip of your title. NO! YOU DARE DEFY ME GIRL?"Marik slapped the girl hard across the cheek. Now pointing his Millennium Rod at Sybille Luanne and the others now watched the stir up. Sybille was weeping but stopped with pure anger she attempted to punch Marik but he dodged it with the pointy end of the Millennium Rod, which scratched her forearm. Now everyone in the room were watching the fight

"You can't make me leave my family… I WON'T!" Sybille yelled and she was kneeling before Marik. Marik mockingly laughed.

"I think your feeble mind have forgotten who I am, Sybille my dear. I can strip of all that you hold dear. That means all your family, your friends, your home, your work and even… your dreams." Luanne was shocked at the demeanor before her. Marik was now hostile and full of mockery, poor girl. Luanne wanted to go to Sybille but Odion stopped her.

"I know you girl, my direct orders for an apology is not hard. You haven't even found the location of the God Cards and you dare report you little dilemmas on my guest? I have been far too lenient on you, little Syb but I'm afraid it all end here. Take her back to the Headquarters and she'll have the honor of imprisonment and I Marik Ishtar, am sentencing her to life as my personal slave." An inkling of evil sounded when Marik laughed as the girl got taken away. "Odion, where is Luanne?" Marik looked directly at Luanne who was standing afar. Now with a genuine smile, though his tone was sadistic, he walked to where Luanne and the other six people were. The crowd was silent but the music was still on.

When Marik was in front of her, he pulled her away from the crowd towards a balcony. "Now that you have seen my wrath, is there a reason why you went to the washroom without any notice?" Luanne just stared at Marik blankly. " You have cost my one of my elite and now where am I going to find another one?" Marik looked annoyed.

"Uh, what did she do wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you but her foolish jealous brought her to hell." Marik look away, speaking in a menacing way.

"Who… me?" Luanne gasped.

"No need to second guess that, do we? Let's dance and enjoy the rest of out evening." He held her waist and pulled her towards him. She was now leaning on his taut chest as a slow ballad song was playing.

"W-were you close to that lady by any chance?" She asked, trying not to stutter.

"No that wench was just a loyal subject and it'll be the last thing on earth I'll ever be close to her." He chuckled.

"You cause such a scandal for a young employer and you have also violated the Human Rights for keeping her in hostage, violence against women would put you straight to juvenile sentence…and I want to call it the night." She separated and walked inside. "I hope that embeds some fear to you Mr. Ishtar." She smiled and said calmly.

"That was self defense and if you were in my shoes you would also want your employees to respect you." Marik knew she was joking but she does have a point.

"Hmm where is your Millennium Rod?" She was smirking now. Marik was surprise she has a witty banter within her. He pointed at the table.

She stopped, "Good, as a representative of women civil rights, this is my vengeance." Luanne grabbed a glass of water and splashed it on Marik's face and kissed him on the lip. She giggled after a long while as Marik made an audible growl and followed by a chuckled. Her actions were confusing him and all he know is she tired and just playing. Though he could feel his blood boiling, as many of his subjects were present. How he wished he was close to his Millennium Rod now but the only way out is to act cool.

Marik then pulled her to the table and retrieves his Millennium Rod now with some blood and sheathed it. He won't use it on her yet because he knew they were testing each other. He picked up an unused napkin and continued their forsaken dinner. Luanne took the bonsai as a souvenir.

* * *

Marik led her to her room and she was definitely tired. He secretly examined her mind and she was being playful, not purposely humiliating him. A little way back, she was thinking about magic a lot. In the bathroom, it was strange as there was a mental block and a lapse. It must be a premonition but he can't access it. No matter how he looked around it, no loophole to be sighted and it was a black hole but he knew Luanne had already accessed it.

"Good night and get dried up, okay? Thanks again for personally inviting me again." She smiled

"I shall see you in the morning then. Oh, change of plan, as my desire to stay here for another night will prove to be productive. As you said to aid us, I want to make an official contract with you, not a verbal contract. Now I understand it isn't Rare Hunter but I am also willing to give you what you truly desire." Marik said suggestively. Y-yeah goodnight…"

"Oh sure…" As Luanne shut the door a telescope was by the balcony It wasn't there before... It had a tag on it, _'Look across and we shall commune, as your sight is just a telescope away. MI'_


	6. Deal with the Jackal

**A/N:** Thanks to Grammarly I can check my mistakes much more efficiently. Thanks to **Ataahua** for the review. At least this getting somewhere. I'm writing c6 so keep your eyes opened. I had a writer block in this chapter so hopefully it does make sense. I know c4 wasn't awesome so neither is this. I need suggestions... :(

* * *

**Chapter 5- Deal with the Jackal**

Tossing and turning, Luanne was never used to sleeping outside of her home, her own bed. Even if this hotel promises luxury. Also, there are many questions are being unanswered ever since she met this boy. She had never seen his Millennium Rod work against anyone's will, maybe just her otherwise she wouldn't have been here. However sending souls to another dark realm is too unrealistic. It's absurdity to its best. Could he read her mind? Could he bend her to his will? Could he send her to the shadow realm if he is displeased with her? What if he destroys her family? Why is she helping this boy? Is he a dangerous boy to work with? Odion at least seem trustworthy at first, but she had second thoughts in his agenda. Luanne checked the time, and it was 5:43 am with her cellphone. Still dark and chilly, she switched on the lamp beside her. As Luanne took a deep breath, she stood up to sit near the balcony. Knowing a few things about her telescope, she tried it searching for Marik's room. She could see Odion sitting at the dining table studying his own cards. No sign of Marik... She lay on her bed again.

Luanne waited as her lids started to consume her once more; the warm breeze caressed her face. The Hotel was like a horseshoe. She received a message on her phone. "I see you're indecisively tired. If you have never beheld a moment of crime, you are in for a surprise. Meet me by the pool lounge." Luanne went to the balcony again, and Marik was by his balcony too. Leaning against the rail, shirtless holding his cellphone and his Millennium Rod and a telescope also in front of him too. Luanne blushed and tripped, almost sending the telescope down.

The pool was empty, and all services were not operating, and Luanne could see Marik already there in a robe identical to the ones the Rare Hunters were wearing. There was a wine glass and a scroll where there was a table used to serve drinks. Odion was there as well with eight others. Whilst everyone was hooded, she could tell Marik was sitting in front of the table rubbing his Millennium Rod. Whist the Rare Hunters were bowing in submission, Marik stood surveying the new acquired cards his minions have stolen.

Marik chuckled, "Cards from India, Hong Kong and Vietnam seems rather unstoppable. I can see my patients have been tested long enough, and only one of you deserves a trip to the Shadow Realm. Xavier… fool, by bringing me a counterfeit deck will cost you dearly." He growled gravely and pointed his Millennium Rod at his Rare Hunter.

"I'm s-s-sorry, mmmm- Master M- Marik-" The young cloaked lad pleaded, "It won't happen again I promise!"

"And it and happen again, fool. Your word is as correct as mine." He chuckled, and the luminous glow of the Millennium Item glowed.

"NOOO!"

"I'm not as foolish as you goons play out to be. I'm your master and let this be a warning to you all." Anger seeped though his words.

"Master Marik, Luanne had arrived for her initiation." Odion bowed.

"Excellent Odion, bring her to me." Luanne just walked towards Marik without Odion, and she sat on the cold ground right in front of the lifeless Rare Hunter.

"You didn't tell me about any initiation. I refuse to help you then. Poor guy, you really had to put his lights out just for " Luanne crossed her arms and pouted. She closed the man's distraught eyes. Inside her mind she was panicking, she's in a place where the real magic happened.

Marik smirked and sat on one of the sun chair by the table. "My dear, of course I didn't mention any initiation. This is not just any initiation; it's your initiation to serve mine. " He grabbed Luanne's wrist roughly. "Duel Odion, you win… it will be just as you promise: a worthy ally and leave it as that, and if you lose… You are my Rare Huntress or even sign your blood to be my servant. Depending on how badly you lost."

"Let go of my wrist…" Luanne glared dangerously.

"As you wish… now bring your deck so that we may begin the test of fate." Silence between them lasted for a while. Luanne rubbed her wrist then Marik pressed the coldness of the Millennium Rod against her skin.

"Tsk, secret societies… more like a stand up dueling comedy." She said sarcastically Luanne sat at the table and so did Odion.

After 15 minutes of dueling Luanne was struggling with her newly established deck and Odion was in the lead of 3800 Life Points and Luanne 700 Life Points, she sighed. Marik chuckled, amused with Luanne's embarrassing outcome.

"Luanne, the deck is a full proof device, and it has monsters stronger than your last." Odion reminded her.

"As I don't know this deck well, I would pretty much love to sign my precious blood to be your servant a-and what the hell is with this meteor of destruction? They keep popping up, and they are sent to the grave so I can't concentrate when it's this early-" Luanne now talking fast from her frustration. And slammed the cards I hand on the table.

"Whoa, calm down and read your cards. Luanne, just play them." Marik sighed. "I thought you are fond about Duel Monster? Place these as your main phase… Odion…" He continued and looked over to her cards in hand and brushed her hands as he casually took the cards to place it on the table and Luanne blushed and Marik just smiled.

"Luanne Khait, I Odion Ishtar as the second in command of the Rare Hunter will forfeit this match. You're not in the state of dueling, and you have done well. I see you as an ally more than a servant." Odion placed his cards down. "It's much more interesting in a Hologram dueling simulator than this."

"What's the meaning of this fool?" Marik growled dangerously and stood up. His amusement was brought to an end. He hit the Millennium Rod on the left cheek. "May I remind you that this is not some kind of proof of allegiance? You mocked me, and you abused your authority Odion under the Ishtar's name. You're lucky I'm in one of my better moods and Luanne, we will be an ally with Odion's forfeit …however you will still be signing your name in blood and … the Shadows." Marik said still staring in his brother's olive eyes. "She would have won anyway, Odion. She just doesn't know the unique abilities of her cards just yet." Marik said gentler.

"I should go back to sleep first, I have a headache. Besides, you're lucky to have a brother that looks after you… being an ally is all I ask, then again you still be careful because I have the national security in my hands…" Luanne held her forehead. Standing up to the table with her blade, she grasped the handle. She got a quill and placed it in front of the table.

"Stop…" Marik smirked. "You don't even know the ritual. He walked over to her, and he pressed the sharp end of the Millennium Rod into her forearm was. "It's a pity, you have a headache now like many oaths I desire the pleasure of the subject's pain. Do you know that means Luanne?" Rare Hunters ceased her, and Marik held her wrist tightly and stabbed her pinky.

"Ouch, you poked too hard idiot!" Luanne yelled as she flinched. Then shoved Marik's hand and he glared at her.

"No fool, you just didn't anticipate a mere feeble pain." He held the contract and the quill against her pinky, and she snatched the quill and signed her name. "You know you should read before you sign this. In case, there are fine prints or cryptology to be solved-"

"I did! Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna sit by the pool." Luanne walked to watch the dawning sunrise. Sucking her pinky until the blood ceased.

Marik glared at her, she was too arrogant, and no one treats him like that. _"Perhaps I should unfold some valuable lessons to this brat." _He thought.

"Hey little girl, Wanna sees something cool? Don't tell Master Marik." Luanne realized she must have dosed off, and only some Rare Hunters remained. It was broad daylight, but the pool wasn't in service yet. Another Rare Hunter showed her a briefcase filled with photos of a woman holding three cards. She was tall with silky ebony hair, definitely an Egyptian. The pictures were taken from afar.

"So why are you showing me these photos?" Luanne inquired.

"You see, it's your first assignment to get me all three of these to me." The man chuckled. "Name's Dixon Trixter and I'm gonna run this organization better than our current Leader. I can do it without that golden Rod of his that poses many threats to us all. Consider it and haha, I will take this until you've come to the conclusion." Dixon took Luanne's deck and scrambled.

"Hey come back with my of cards! HEY!" Luanne ran close to the edge of the pool as Dixon did. She accidentally stepped on his robe, which caused misstep to happen as Dixon dashed. Luanne subconsciously grabbed his robe and both of them fell and SPLASH!

"Let go you crazy girl", Dixon tried to pry her grip from his robe.

"No, not until you give my deck back you creep" Luanne reached for her deck, but her head was pushed down by Dixon. While Dixon swam away, Luanne's inability to swim would cause her, her life. She knew Dixon had already scrambled to the edge and out of the pool leaving her to her demise. Black out…

Dixon scrambled passed Marik with fear as entered again. "Luanne! Where is that girl? And why was one of my Rare Hunter wet in the first place?" Marik glanced at the pool. "Ra dammit! Odion get this girl out! Odion…? Anyone…? Fools!" He was furious that no other one was there to do his simple bidding. Well he could leave her there but with his panic rising he took off his cloak and dived. He hated the fact that he had to dive into the pool full of unclean low lives. The girl was only wearing a satin night white gown, and he was wearing his black pants. He swam to reach the floating body and wrapped her waist and lifted her up to the surface. As they reached the sides, the Rare Hunters quickly ran to their Master.

"Sorry Master Marik, w-we only just heard you." One of the Rare Hunters said timidly.

"I don't care she's not breathing. DO SOMETHING!" His voice was shaky but stern. Marik stood there and watched them, but the Rare Hunters weren't sure what to do with Luanne. "Actually do not lay a hand on her, you will be severely punished." Marik hoarsely said, he pushed one of the Rare Hunters roughly and knelt beside the unconscious girl. He started to check her vital signs or response and commenced CPR.

The ceiling… Luanne opened her eyes, and all she could see is the beautiful ceiling and a king sized bed. This could not be heaven; no she's in some kind of robe. She still felt cold, so she closed his eyes again.

"You're awake," Marik sat beside the bed. Now she remembered she was drowning, so someone had saved her.

"And here I thought I was close to see the light at the end of the tunnel and then I find two lavender orbs staring down at me." Luanne said blankly and sat up.

"You know death is not to be joked around. Anubis will punish you for it." Marik smirked. "You were suffering from hypothermia and dehydration. Work has been delayed, but your works start by answering some of my questions. You happen to land on the 22nd December, and as time passes we stay here longer."

"I slipped by the pool so I couldn't swim and yeah." Luanne said pondering how to answer Marik.

"Okay, For Ra's sake! Please explain how could your deck of cards are missing too? Clearly someone wanted to cause harm. Luanne, this does not make sense. Was there someone saying anything about me or for that matter Duel Monsters?" He was holding his Millennium Rod to add that this was also an interrogation as it was glowing.

"Alright, a guy named-"

"Dixon, it always involves someone."

"Welcomed me and he...stole my deck so I chased him and I slipped bit he still successfully got away with a small briefcase."

"With that kind of action, he must be keeping something from the others so what did he tell you? In case you were wondering I do know the truth, but I to test your honesty."

"And if I'm not honest and truthful what will happen?" Luanne bit her lips.

"Many misfortunes will be brought before you. You are cursed by your contact, and I'll see top it that punishment takes place." Marik sniggered.

"You, punish me? Why can't you interrogate Dixon yourself? I mean... well he came to me and introduced him, showed me a few photos of a lady who kind of reminded me of an Egyptian Angelina Jolie holding three cards. Then he talked about how he feared the you and sped off with my deck, and I chased him, and we both fell..." Luanne could see shop parks pod anger forming on Marik's face. Who could blame him? His own complained about the secret organization and involving the girl.

Marik growled and gripped his scepter tightly. Then he smiled at Luanne. "Thanks for your honesty. It's noon. Also, I had you hotel room cancelled. Your belongings are here, we wouldn't want your room to be ransacked while your unconscious. Also, I have contacted your family and your older brother knows of your whereabouts. " He took a long breath remaking eye contact.

"You talked to my brother? He's not to be trusted and-"

"I know that, your brother Wati had an astounding conversation and that all you need to know. I also happen to know that you are the daughter of Badru Khait. You have a substantial family with four siblings. I informed your brother that we both are in a relationship together" Marik said smugly.

"You lied! Unbelievable. Why would you be my boyfriend? I would bet my life for you to be my boyfriend. You hardly know me!" Luanne was outraged. Not only that, she only knew Marik as a friend and wanted to see what a Secret Society is like.

"Oh Luanne, dear, to save you from explaining to your family why you aren't back in Cairo. Besides, you're only an asset to me because you promised me you would help me with some marketing business a whole lot of other things. I promised you that I would help you with dueling, politics and a prospective future. If anything, I'd prefer to have a housewife to be my mistress than a headstrong girl like you. Why complain?" Marik chuckled; he swung his arm around Luanne's shoulder.

Luanne's energy was low. She sighed and said, "Do you know I can smell exploit from here?" She leaned on her newfound so-called 'friend'. Luanne looked up at Marik.

A knock on the door caught their attention as he opened the door. "Master Marik, Here's the koshari you wanted. "

"About time, but what about the girl? She happens to be hungry, and that's not enough." He glowered. He opened the box. Luanne looked at the food as Marik using the plastic fork and help himself to his own koshari.

"That koshari doesn't look organic. I can make better koshari than that." Analyzing its quality. "The paste is to thick and to top it off the models looked like frozen via preheated. I make my own noodles, and I know. Most stores kept it for convenient usage. There is a public kitchen downtown for demonstrators, and I have a pass. I can cook a storm."

Marik sat down at the dining table. Afterwards, he sealed the package again and threw it in the trashcan "Odion get the team for some grocery shopping. There is a feast Luanne is preparing for us. Unless she could withstand wearing the same clothes for another three days and we'll send you home."

"I felt as though I'm being held in Alexandria out of my will. Why do you need to stay here?" Luanne asked. Marik chuckled louder. Now this teenager was beginning to frighten her.

"I have a little family business to take care of. The lady in the picture is supposedly someone we know. So without further ado, we need to shop for your supplies."

"That's very thoughtful of you Master Marik..." Odion remarked sincerely.

"I know. Now shall we?"

The shopping mall was massive, and three Egyptians followed suit. Marik went straight to a dress shop where none of what Luanne would wear. She speed to a more elaborate store for formal and semi formal dresses. With a black midriff tank top, Marik looked pretty attractive. It had gold chains down the side.

Odion followed her and helped jet to choose. Marik felt awkward and inwardly sulked. Had he knew what kind of girl Luanne was, he would be in Odion's position. Perhaps mind reading isn't so bad after all. Distract Odion or assign him to another task.

"Wow so expensive but it's appropriate for work. What'd you think?" Luanne held a light peach coloured dress with off White laces.

"Good taste. Hold on. Master Marik would like to see me." Odion bowed and walked off. Odion approached his Master as he was standing at the entrance.

"As of now, I want you to stay away from this girl. I have an important assignment for you. Prepare the troops for a little visit to the museum. This commences after this girl get what she wants." Marik glanced at her smirking. Then she did something that made him chuckle. She was spinning around a bit too fast and then almost tripped. Luanne blushed after she saw Marik looking at her amusingly.

Now that Odion was gone, Marik took the dress from her hand. "I think you should try the white. You seem to like petite looks mixed with corporate."

"I'm glad you picked up before going to a store that sells sexuality more than modesty. This is what I normally wear. Hey where did Odion go?"

"He's gone back to the hotel, he's feeling a little light headed." Marik lied. "Besides it is quite cold and you need… a cardigan and shawls to go with that too." He then bitterly suggested. As she took her items to register and was about to pay, Marik tapped her shoulder. Shooing her away, he used a credit card.

Luanne seemed to like a café opposite the shop. It had a vintage look to it and books that people would lounge and read. "Since we hadn't had anything to eat, lets go to this place."

"I don't like the looks of it, little Lu. There's a restaurant upstairs that has better settings and cuisines." He dragged her.

"Fine", Luanne rolled her eyes.

"I can't do this, and that. I was drowned, and he, controlling secret society kid, saved me. Now exploiting me to stay with him and lied to my family about. Idiot, perhaps he didn't have a lot of choice as a kid, so he's trying to climb the corporate ladder and boss everybody. Well no one bosses Badru Khait's daughter." Marik heard her thoughts with his Millennium Rod.

Marik inwardly growled. Subconsciously amused by what he had heard from her thought, he grabbed hold of her chin. "I think dear, you need to heed Odion's warning. No one crosses me, even in the lights of a politician's child." Marik whispered dangerously.

"Then that's too bad, you can't go up to you palace and dine there. I have reports to write so ideally speaking you have the right to go separately. You use your scepter as a means to access my inner thoughts because you hate the fact that everyone's will is not in line with yours. I may not know you well enough, but you're a manipulator pretending to be kind. If it does help to speak up my mind, then fine. I'm not hungry anymore." Luanne almost screamed. She turned around just as a tear formed.

"You're coming upstairs with me whether you like it or not fool. You give me no choice but to use my Millennium Rod." He drew it out from his belt before conjuring anything. Luanne held her hand out as an invite. Pointing up with the other hand as a sign of surrender.

"We're pretty childish to fight over the matter of what to eat and reminds me of my sister's last meal we had. Anyway, I can always read a novel back home." Marik reluctantly held her hand. He lowered his Rod and looked closer, her glasses were fogged up.

"Look no need to cry, I just like... Fine we'll go to this place…"

"_Booyah, drama classes totally paid off!"_ Marik heard and mentally noted her pretense. Then grinned as he examined the half-truth in her thought to be genuine. She did have a fight with her sister. _"Weakness number one: losing family."_

Both of them ended up at a restaurant that specializes with books, the aroma of African cuisine. The seats were mahogany timbers and the waiters. One particular book, 'Wicked- The Life and Time of the Wicked Witch of the West' written by Gregory Maguire, caught her eye.

"Wicked, what is it about?" Marik asked

"It's about how a girl named Elphaba, with great vision and ambition wanted to change the world. Her purpose was to free the animals, and she often questions the actual basis of wickedness. Does it exist in such a world and why? She became an activist with a cause, and she sought out the Wizard of Oz. Being born green was her disadvantage as discrimination against her was inevitable. As she rebelled against the wizard, she became a criminal, not by nature but by how the society perceived her to be. Then she succumbs to that title because of the society."

"Interesting... then I say we read it together. I'm sure it reflects a lot on the folly the society challenges when authorities don't have answers to everything. Let's sit first..."


End file.
